


it's complicated

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mikado, Anri, Masaomi, and Saki all have complicated connections; the appearance of the names of their soul mates only serves to further complicate that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ABOUT THAT  
> I JUST  
> DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE

Anri has, for a long time now, been reluctant about discovering the identity of her soul mate. Inside of her, Saika hums in anticipation, promising her that she will love “their” soul mate together, and how she will not fail this time. Anri doesn't know what “this time” means, but she supposes that there were others in the past, with soul mates that Saika wished to do more to than she had been able to.

Whatever the case, this is precisely the reason why Anri doesn't want to know who her soul mate is at first, but as she begins to grow closer to two particular boys, and as she starts to wonder about her feelings, and if they could one day become the love she was so sure she was incapable of, she wonders. She wonders if it is one of them, and she hopes, sometimes, that it is, if only because then she thinks she would finally be able to decide which of them it is she cares for in that way.

Then, she would keep Saika at bay for them, forever if she had to, because, no matter which boy it is, and whether she ends up truly loving them or not, they are still her dearest friends. She will never allow anything bad to happen to them. But then...

_Saki Mikajima_ .

That is the name she finds on her wrist one morning. Not Mikado Ryuugamine, not Masaomi Kida. Neither of the boys she's grown so close to are her soul mates, and she feels a new sort of dread sinking in while Saika choruses in excitement, ready to do whatever it takes to find this girl Anri is meant to spend the rest of her life with.

~X~

Saki genuinely falls in love with Masaomi, and it is as she's becoming comfortable in this fact that she is once again robbed of her security in their relationship. Dating before discovering a soul mate is not entirely uncommon; kids will be kids, after all, and some like to think of it as practice, but somehow, she has come to see their relationship as more serious than that, and can't imagine ending it any time soon.

In that way, she supposes she had begun to convince herself that Masaomi would end up being her soul mate. After all, it would make perfect sense why they already get along so great, if they were always meant to be together. She convinces herself of this so perfectly, until a name appears on her wrist.

_Mikado Ryuugamine_ .

The strange name is unfamiliar to her, and clearly does not belong to the boy she's begun to share her life with, and so, before Masaomi has a chance to notice, she finds a thick bracelet to wear and keeps her wrist covered for the rest of the day. Still, something seems off about him, and she wonders if he already saw somehow, perhaps before she woke up and noticed. Was he only pretending to be asleep?

But he never says anything, and she doesn't either, unsure of where she is supposed to go from here.

~X~

Mikado harbors a sort of crush on Anri for quite some time, but he knows that it's more complicated than that. He knows that there is far too much going on to write it off as just having a crush on his friend, and there are also complications involving the two of them and Masaomi. And so, though he hopes for her to be his soul mate, like any young person would regarding their first serious crush, when a different familiar name comes up, he knows that it isn't a mistake.

_Masaomi Kida_ .

His best friend for so long, someone he cares for just as deeply as he cares for Anri, someone he is just as willing to do anything for. As soon as he sees the name, he knows that it makes perfect sense, and he understands his feelings, at least a little bit better. The matter of Anri isn't settled yet, and he doubts his feelings for her will vanish, but he hopes that, once he's finished making a place for Masaomi in his life, that they will be able to make a place for her in their life as well.

He wonders who her soul mate will be.

~X~

Things were supposed to get less complicated, he thinks. He was supposed to have figured out his feelings by now, he thinks. Saki was supposed to turn out to be the one he loved most of all, he thinks. But the name on his wrist does not belong to Saki, and he hears her getting ready for the day in the bathroom, and he knows that he can't tell her just yet.

_Anri Sonohara_ .

The name belongs to someone he knows well, and he doesn't understand why, if he wasn't meant to be with Saki, it had to be  _her_ , of all people. Why did it have to be Anri, the one he tried to use to prove his love for Saki had never been real, the one that he still carried feelings for- and still carried guilt, as a result of that? What is he going to do, now that he thought he'd finally settled his feelings?

Saki smiles at him like always, and he does his best to smile back, and carry on with her like he usually does, but she's always been so good at reading him that he almost expects her to call him on it. She doesn't, and it is only then that he begins to notice just how tense things have become between them, seemingly overnight. His sleeve covers his wrist, and yet he wonders if she somehow already knows.

~X~

Anri doesn't know if she wants to know who Saki is.

All of her concerns about a soul mate come rushing back now that she doesn't have her old reasons of tricking herself into thinking that it would be okay. She doesn't have the excuse of wanting to know how she's supposed to feel about her friends, and she can't say with the confidence she once could that she'll protect her soul mate from herself and from Saika, not when it's someone she's never even met before.

When Mikado shows her his wrist, she realizes her mistake. Of course, it would be the two of them. How selfish of her, to think that she could force herself into their lives so easily...of course, he and Masaomi would be soul mates. She doesn't allow her face to fall.

“Don't worry, Anri,” he says, “the three of us will always be close. When I bring him back, we won't forget about you so easily. You'll always be a part of our lives!” He smiles at her, and she forces a smile and wonders if she should tell him that she knows her soul mate now too, but she doesn't.

~X~

Saki knows by now that Masaomi must have discovered his own soul mate. Whether or not he knows that she been given hers, she knows that he's been given his, which means he knows, by now, that they aren't soul mates. Still, neither of them have said anything, and still, they carry on as if nothing has changed. She knows she'll have to tell him someday, but she's afraid of losing this time they have together.

~X~

Mikado tries his best to not give Masaomi a chance to bring up their status as soul mates when he sees him again, because he's not ready for him yet, and if they are made to discuss that, it might be impossible to prevent a full reunion. Fortunately for him, he makes it out of the conversation without the other boy mentioning it at all, and he hopes that, soon enough, everything will be fixed.

~X~

Masaomi won't talk to Anri about this. He doesn't feel like it's right- though he's sure it's wrong to force her to wait for him- when things aren't resolved with Mikado and when he still doesn't know what he's going to do about Saki. No matter how unfair is to Anri, to drag this out like he is, he can't figure out his own feelings well enough to really be there for her, so he makes her wait.

And he has to save Mikado, no matter what he does, before he can think about anything else in his life. He doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he also knows that he's spending this time away from Saki because he wants to make sense of his feelings for her and see, and understand, if he can ever really hope to live without her.

The frequent phone calls don't help matters, because hearing her voice is almost as good and almost as difficult as seeing her in person, but he can't help keeping in contact with her. But one day, she sounds different, and when she speaks, she finally brings up the one subject he has avoided at all costs.

“You know who your soul mate is, don't you?” she asks.

He pauses, frozen for a moment, before he deals with it, just as he deals with everything she figures out before he tells her. “You just keep reading my mind, don't you?”

“I know it isn't me,” she says. “I already know. And I...know who mine is too. I just wanted to tell you that.”

“How long have you known?”

“A while.”

“Me too.”

“Is it...one of them? Your friends?”

“It's Anri,” he says. “The girl.”

“My love rival,” she replies, with a laugh that almost sounds genuine. “I should have known.”

“Yeah...she doesn't know yet. Neither of my friends know anything, because it's just too complicated with Mikado right now,” he says.

“Who?”

“Have I not told you his name before either? Mikado, he's my other friend, the one I've known since we were kids.”

“What's his last name?” she asks slowly, hesitantly.

“Ryuugamine,” he replies. “I know it sounds kinda weird, but trust me, it's a real name!”

At that, Saki bursts out laughing, and he laughs with her, though, even by his standards, he doesn't think what he's said is particularly funny. She laughs and she laughs and she laughs, until she finally says, “I don't think it's a coincidence. Mikado, your best friend...he's my soul mate, Masaomi.”

“What?” It takes a moment for this to sink in, but when it does, he laughs genuinely. “Well, I'll be damned...I guess this could have turned out a lot worse. I stole his girl, now he's stealing mine...and no matter what...”

“No matter what, we'll all be close,” she finishes. “Promise me you'll introduce me to them soon? Both of them, too. I have to meet the girl who stole my man.”

“As soon as everything is worked out. I promise.”

~X~

In the end, it is Saki who introduces herself to Anri, though she doesn't feel like she has much of a choice.

~X~

Smiling to the end, Mikado doesn't remind Masaomi that they're soul mates.

~X~

“I wanted to tell you to stay away from him,” says Saki, “but I really don't have any right to now, do I?”

“H-huh? What do you mean?” asks Anri. In the time since she's met this girl, she's experienced several strange feelings. First was the surprise, discomfort, and confusion when she discovered this girl was named Saki, but she hasn't been able to bring herself to ask for her last name. And when she discovered that Saki is dating Masaomi, she began to think that there was no way this Saki could be the same, and she also began to feel oddly jealous, even though she knows by now that she has no claim to the boy.

“Well, I'm really the one stealing him from you, aren't I?” The other girl gives her a gentle smile. “Eventually, you two are going to have to talk this out, but I'll let you do it on your own time.”

“I'm sorry, but...I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry.”

“I already know you're soul mates, it's okay. You don't have to try to hide it from me, he's told me about it.”

“Wh-what?!” Anri can't make sense of what she's saying to her, and no matter how many times she repeats the sentence in her thoughts, it remains the same. For what reason, Saki believes Masaomi is her soul mate, and, if she is to believed, he told her that himself. But Anri knows that her soul mate is someone who shares a name with this girl, and therefore, it _can't_ be Masaomi.

“Why are you acting so surprised?” Saki cocks her head. “He told me, it's your name on his wrist. Don't you...know about that?”

“No, that isn't...I'm sorry, but...I still don't know what's going on. My soul mate is...well, um, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I should tell you that...but it isn't Masaomi...”

“Huh? But...why is that? I mean, it should be him, shouldn't it? He wouldn't lie to me about this, I don't think. Can you please show me your wrist?” she asks. “I understand if you don't want to, but...I really don't understand what's going on here.”

“Um, well, I'm sorry, please don't think this is weird, but...” Pulling up her sleeve, Anri shows the girl the name.

Saki stares for a moment, her eyes widening. “That's...there's no way!”

“Wh-what? I'm sorry, I know her name is like...I know you have the same first name, but...”

“It's not just the same first name,” she says. “Anri, that's...that's just _my_ name. If we're going on your wrist, then I'm your soul mate, but, going off Masaomi's wrist, you're supposed to be his. And my wrist...my wrist says that my soul mate is Mikado.”

“Mikado?!” Anri was so put off by everything Saki's said that she didn't even think about a day when Mikado happily told her that Masaomi was his soul mate. And now, Saki is telling her that _she's_ Mikado's soul mate, but Saki is supposed to be hers, and hers is supposed to be Masaomi...it's all so confusing, and she doesn't know where to start. All she says is, “He told me Masaomi was his soul mate.”

“That's so weird!” Saki exclaims. “Seriously, what does that mean? I mean, this seems so tangled up, it's almost like...I don't know. I don't think we _can_ know what's going on, not until we see what they have to say about this. We'll have to wait until we can meet up them, won't we?”  
“Yeah, I guess so...um, so, if it's not too much trouble...” Anri looks down. “In the mean time, could you tell me more about you and Masaomi?”

~X~

He almost loses Mikado.

Masaomi almost loses his best friend, and his own failures are thrown back into his face again and again, but he doesn't lose him. And he's afraid, at first, that he's going to run away again now, but then he sees Saki and he sees Anri, and he knows that he can't. He can't abandon his friends, and no matter what it takes, he has to make it work, for all of their sake.

And when the four of them are together, it feels so right, more right than even when he was alone with Saki, or when it was the three of them. Having them all together is so right that it feels natural, that it seems hard to believe that this isn't how it's always been.

~X~

Nobody knows what it means at first, once things are settled and she and Anri talk to the boys about their discovery, but it is Masaomi who reacts first, throwing his hands up and exclaiming, “If we can't figure out who gets who, that means we get everybody! Lets hear it for polygamy!”

Saki smiles and laughs and begins cheering with him. Though Mikado and Anri are more reserved, she knows already that this is what Anri wants- even knowing her for a short time, she can tell- and Mikado...well, she thinks she's starting to know him well enough to know he feels the same way.

It'll take them time to fully understand this, and to work out their own feelings, but she looks as her boyfriend and she looks at her new friends, his best friends, and she knows that this is the best possible outcome.

 


End file.
